KIOOO
by emylova
Summary: Hi guys. This is what i thought should have happend. This is my version of kickin it on our own. Enjoy!


The gang walked into the dojo to see Bobby Wasabi on a moterized throne.

"hey Bobby, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked him. "i've come to see you through these troubled times" Bobby replied sadly.

"oh thanks, that means a lot" Milton said, putting a hand over his heart.

"good, well now that your feeling better, i will be happy to tell you i've sold the dojo, good bye forever" he said happily. The gang all looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" They shouted together. "but you promised rudy this would always be our dojo" kim stated, annoyed.

"and it will be, i've sold it to the only other sensei i could find" bobby assured them. The door to rudy's office swung open, revealing sensei Ty and the other black dragons.

"well i got to go moterize my bathtub, bye" Bobby said quickly, zooming out the door. The gang turned to face Ty.

"life's going to be different for you wasabi worms. Im a lot different then your last sensei, judy" Ty stated. Jerry started giggling when Ty said 'judy'. Kim elbowed him sharply in the stomach. Jerry quickly shut up.

"you already have you own dojo Ty" kim snapped at him. She hated Ty with a passion. "and now i have two" he replied back.

"im not here to be your friend, i have lots of friends, well some friends, truth is i met a gut on tuesday and it looks good. With me as your sensei your going to have to be on guard twenty four seven. You never know when your going to be surprised with a SNEAK ATTACK" he shouted, aiming a punch at jack. Jack stuck out his arm, stopping Ty and flipped him onto his back. Ty sat up slowly.

"you will learn" he said, out of breath.

kim, jack, eddie, milton and jerry, were currently standing on one foot on a cement block, carring 3 bricks in each hand. They had been in this position for over ten minutes now and were getting truly tired.

"going down", "adios", "oh no", "falling". Could be heard as all of them but jack fell, leaving jack the only one still standing.

"wow jack your focus is amazing" Ty complimented, walking over. He took a deep breath and burped leaving a horrid stench in the air. Jack inhaled the toxic and stumled, falling to the ground. All of the black dragons surounded them, grabbing hold of their arms and pulling them to there feet. Two restraining kim, one restraining milton, two restraining eddie, two retraining jerry and four restraining jack.

"blondie, get over here right now" Ty said gesturing to kim. Kim slowly approached him ,scared. "yes Ty?" she asked nervously.

"we are going to spar" he confimed. Kim nodded her head. She got into a fighting stance and waited for ty to make the first move. He threw a punch at her head and she dodged it. She threw a staight kick at his face. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it. She heard a sickening crack and let out a little scream ,tumbling onto the mat. Ty didnt stop there though. He kicked her in the ribs, hard, probably leaving a bruise. He grabbed a section of her hair and pulled her to her gang tried to escape the grips of the black dragons but couldnt. Jack thrashed around hopelessly, tring to save the love of his life from anymore pain. Ty bent down and wispered in kims ear." if you tell anyone about this blondie, the pain will be much worse" he threatend darkly. She nodded her head. The dragons let go of the gang and laughed before walking away. Jack ran over to kim and hugged her. She let tears fall freely. Jack knew she didnt deserve this or anyone for that matter. Two days later the gang decided to quit.

***************three months later**************************

jack was sitting at falafel phils with Randy and Caleb, eating a babaganoosh popper. The gang had all gone their seperate ways and jack missed them all so much. He had quit karate and always dressed in dark colors. Jacks phone started to ring, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"hello?" he answered. "hey jack, its rudy" the voice onthe other end replied.

"oh hey rudy, whats up?" he asked. " i was wondering if you and the gang wanted to meet me for dinner tonight?" rudy asked.

"um yeah sure. Im sitting with them right now acually" he lied. "great. I'll see you tonight then." rudy confirmed happily."yep" jack answered. Then the line went dead. Jack stood up and without saying another word, left.

**A/N. So anyway, the gang all meet rudy for dinner and then rudy finds out about them quiting. Jilian micheals comes and helps them get back into shape and then they have the big fight. They win the dojo back and kim and jack end up kissing. This is what i thought should have happend and i was really bored so i decided to make this one shot. Bye!**


End file.
